indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Creative Threats
=Creative Threats - Quotes from the "In Death" Series= Since Eve Dallas is essentially a New York Cop, she's not opposed to pushing people around a bit when it's necessary. Sometimes those conflicts result in physical violence, but more often than not, they present themselves in the form of some very creative threats. Roarke, Peabody and other characters know that Eve's threats are often just bluster, and they've begun to also come up with some very creative threats when a situation calls for it. This page lists some of the more creative threats that Eve has issued to suspects or other characters in the books. It also lists any creative threats Roarke, Peabody, or other characters have also uttered. Eve's Creative Threats Conspiracy in Death Eve: And if I come back and see that anybody’s messed with it (her vehicle), this cop-bitch is going to kick your balls into your throat, then tie them around your neck and choke you with them Eve: Back off, creep, or I'll pop your eyes out of your head and make you eat them. Betrayal in Death Eveto James Jacoby Keep your hand off me. You don't, I'll snap it off at the wrist and make you eat it. Eve to Roarke about The Candy Thief: I'm going to catch them sooner or later and peel the skin off their face. Slowly. Born in Death Eve to Roarke if he doesn't come right back after parking the vehicle: Just remember, if you're not, I'll hunt you down, disarticulate all your limbs, then feed them to small, ugly dogs. Creation in Death Eve to Delia Peabody about Peabody complaining about her hair: Keep it up, and I'll tie you down and shave you bald. Eve to Ryan Feeney: You wanta round, you got one. When this case is closed. And if you're still carrying that stick up your ass, I'll yank it out and knock you cold with it. Divided in Death Eve to Roarke if she ever caught him cheating on her: Call your name all right: How are things in hell, you dickless bastard? and I'd laugh and laugh. That's how I'd call your name. Then I'd put all your precious shoes in the recycler, take your fancy suits and burn them in a celebrational fire, and kick Summerset out of "my" house on his bony ass. After which I'd have a party where we'd drink all your expensive wine and whiskey. And after "that" I'd hire two, no three, of the top LCs in the business to come over and pleasure me. Eve to Delia Peabody: Keep it up, and the next short-range missile's going straight up your ass. Haunted in Death Eve to Delia Peabody about a video being made about the Bobbie Bray case: You even breathe that thought, I'll choke you until your eyes pop right out of their sockets, then plot into your open, gasping mouth where you'll swallow them whole. And choke to death on your own eyeballs. Imitation in Death Eve to Delia Peabody about the music playing in the background at Carmichael Smith's place: If that stinking "Love Lights the World" sticks in my head, I'm coming back here and beating him with a club. Eve to an unruly prisoner: If you don't shut up, if you don't cease resisting immediately, I will pull your tongue out of your mouth, drag it around your neck, and strangle you with it. Eve to Officer Cullin right after quote to unruly prisoner: Lose him again, and I'll use his tongue to strangle you. Eve to Delia Peabody: All I get are insults. Mrs. Roarke, sweet, mellowing. We'll see how mellow I am when I stuff your head up your ass. Eve to chemi-head in New L.A.: If I have to chase yiou, it's going to piss me off. Then I'll probably slip so that my foot ends up planted in your balls. Innocent in Death Eve to Summerset: If you say a word to me, just one fucking word, I'll yank that stick out of your ass and beat you bloody with it. Eve to Summerset: My vehicle better be where I left it or I'm getting it myself, dragging you out, and running you over with it. Judgment in Death Eve to Donald Webster about Galahad: One word from me, and he'll claw your eyes out and eat your tongue. Memory in Death Eve to Delia Peabody: Let me go or I swear I'll kick your ass so hard that extra five pounds you're whining about will end up in Trenton. (Peabody's response was incoherent and muffled against Eve's sweater.) Get snot on my coat and I'll strangle you with that scarf after I kick your ass. Eve to "Garland Guy": You had a plan, the plan was approved. Stick with the plan and don't bother me, or I'll personally stuff all that shiny stuff up your butt. New York to Dallas Dallas|Eve] to loiterers around Tina Cobb's place about her car: What you might not be able to guess is that if anybody messes with it, I'll hunt you down and pop your eyes out with my thumbs. Eve to Delia Peabody and Ian McNab about them talking gooey talk: There will be no gooey talk in this vehicle. There will be no gooey talk within ten yards of my person. This is my official ban on gooey talk, and violators will be beaten unconscieous with a lead pipe. Eve to the lab techs at one time or another explaining why they avoided her: Besides, they should know it was physically impossible for her to put a man's internal organs on display by turning him inside out. Origin in Death Eve to Delia Peabody about Peabody arranging for Mavis and Trina to go to Dallas' place: Oh, Oh. You bitch. I'll kill you. Rip out your internal organs with my bare hands then strangle you with your own large intestine. Eve to Deputy Max Gaitor about him reaching for his weapon: You reach for that weapon, Deputy, and you won't have use of your hand for a week. But you won't need it as I'll have twisted your undersized dick into a pretzel so even the thought of jerking off will cause you unspeakable pain. Eve to Delia Peabody: I'll be chuckling when I tie your tongue into a knot later. Portrait in Death Eve to parking port operator: I will give you more pain than you can imagine. Your brains will leak out of your ears, and your bowels out of your ass. I will cause that to happen without leaving a mark, and every cop here will swear you died of natural causes. Purity in Death Eve to Jamie Lingstrom: So instead of yanking your ears over your head and tying them in a knot, I'm going to overlook that comment. Once. Reunion in Death Eve to Summerset about pawing through her dresser draws: Stay out of my drawers, you pervert, or I'll bite your fingers off at the knuckles. Eve to Delia Peabody after Peabody was checking Eve's eyesight and held up two fingers: The two I'm going to rip off and stuff in your ears Eve to Italian cop: You screw up this apprehension and I'm frying your balls for breakfast. Seduction in Death Eve to Roarke: And when you finally realize you're dead, and drop to the ground - ... and you're laying there, I'm going to step over your cold, lifeless body, open the doors of that department store you call a closet, and I torch it. Eve to Delia Peabody and Ian McNab about the chocolate bar taped to the back of her passenger seat: First one who touches it gets their fingers ripped off and stuffed up their nose. Eve to Roarke: The first chance, the very first chance I get, I'm tying your dick into a knot Eve to Matthew Renfrew: Get out of my face, and get out of it now, or I'll take that badge you don't deserve and make you eat it. Strangers in Death Eve to Delia Peabody about Peabody rolling her eyes behind Eve's back: And if you roll your eyes behind me again, I'm going to poke them out with a stick. Eve to Delia Peabody about Peabody being sick: You boot on my desk, I'll throw your gagging body out my window. Eve] to Delia Peabody after Peabody calls Eve and says "Dallas, guess who's here?": Guess how long it's going to take me to tie your tongue into a square knot. Eve to Delia Peabody after Peabody explains her "Roarke Fund": Well, he's a superior lay, so you'd have that before I peeled the skin off your still quivering body, roasted it on an open fire, then force-fed it to you. Eve to Roarke after he says that Cassie Gordon had designs on him: I'll put a design on you that won't come off in the shower. Eve to Delia Peabody: But keep jabbering, Peabody, and I'll give you a completely free piercing back at Central. Survivor in Death Eve to jet-board messenger who almost sideswiped her car: Police property, asshole. If I had time I'd hunt you down and use that board to beat your balls black. Eve to Roarke about her being thankful that Summerset is around: Now here's something I never thought would come out of my mouth - and if you ever repeat it, I'll twist your tongue into a square know, but thank God Summerset's around. Eve to Ian McNab: Put your hands, or your big goofy mouth on my partner in this room, McNab, I'll rip those stupid hoops out of your ears so bloody strips of lobe fly around the room. Eve to Crime Scene Unit: I want this scene secured so tight a fucking flea couldn't squeeze under a doorway. Any screwups, I'll be eating asses for breakfast. Witness in Death You got candy breath, I'm going to pull out your tongue and strangle you with it. Look maintenance boy, if you're toying with me, I'll bite your ears off and make them into stew. Visions in Death Eve to Delia Peabody about her computer being sabotaged: If I knew who they were, I'd hunt them down and peel the skin off their bones while they begged for mercy. Roarke's Creative Threats Conspiracy in Death Roarke to chemi-head/thug If I pop your eyes out, I get to eat them. Judgment in Death Roarke to Max Ricker's guard: Do that again, and I'll rip it off at the knuckle and feed it to you. Roarke to Max Ricker: Touch her, put your hand on what's mine again, and I'll follow you to hell and peel the skin from your bones. I'll feed you your own eyes. Memory in Death Roarke to Eve about whoever would upset her so: If I have the opportunity, I'll take whoever put that look on your face, my darling Eve, and peel the skin from their bones. One thin layer at a time. Roarke to Trudy Lombard: I'm compensating you,...by not getting up, coming over there, and twisting your head off your neck with my bare hands. Visions in Death Roarke to Eve after she asks him to contact the hospital and charm some information on Peabody's condition out of somebody because all she does is make people mad: People tend to get cross when someone threatens to pull their brains out of their nostrals. Peabody's Creative Threats Divided in Death Yeah, looks like you've got a pair each eyes...If you want to keep them in your skulls, you'll keep them on that scooter. Because if I come back out and it isn't where I left it, in the condition I left it, my associate and I are going to hunt you down like sick dogs. While he's shoving that pipe up your ass, I'm going to pop your fellow asshole's eyes out. With my thumbs. Loyalty in Death I'll walk any way I want, and you just keep your hands off me, you moron, or I'll rip your lungs out and use them for bagpipes. Portrait in Death Delia Peabody about Eve Dallas to two badasses: And rather than slap someone's face for relieving his bladder on your official tires, you are more likely to twist off said reliever's balls, then use them to strangle them. Seduction in Death Sick bastard creep ought to have his balls scooped off with a rusty spoon. I hope his balls shrivel up like overbaked prunes then fall off in useless husks. Other Character's Creative Threats This is Nadine Furst in Witness in Death talking to Eve and Roarke about Richard Draco after learning Draco had video taped her sexual encounter with him. I'd like to take his puny dick in my hands and twist it until it popped. This is Ryan Feeney in Seduction in Death talking to Eve about a judge that released Lucias Dunwood. Judge oughta be stripped down, dragged through the streets, with a big sign that says BRAIN-DEAD FUCKFACE tied to his dick. This is Dirk Hastings in Portrait in Death to Eve Get out, or I'll twist your arms off your shoulders and beat you to bloddy death with them. This is Dirk Hastings in Portrait in Death to Eve I like to think of ways to kill people who irritate me. Throwing them off high buildings, boiling them in oil, locking them in a dark room with live snakes, that kind of thing. This is Wilson Buckle in Origin in Death to two mopes Next time you try to stiff one of my em-ploy-ees, I'm gonna twist your cocks clean off before you get a chance to use 'em. Mavis Freestone in Born in Death to Leonardo: But if you tell me how to breathe one more time, I'll yank your tongue out of your mouth and strangle you with it. Category:In_Death_Series